total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Scary Movie 3
Scary Movie 3 is a 2003 American science fiction horror comedy parody film, which parodies the horror, sci-fi, and mystery genres, directed by David Zucker. It is the third film of the Scary Movie franchise, as well as the first to have no involvement from the Wayans family. This is most evident as the characters of Shorty Meeks and Ray Wilkins, previously played by Shawn Wayans and Marlon Wayans, do not appear, nor are they referenced. The film's plot significantly parodies the films The Ring, Signs, The Matrix, The Matrix Reloaded and 8 Mile. It is also the first film of two in the series to star Leslie Nielsen. Scary Movie 3 opened to mixed reviews from critics, who praised its consistent humor and satire, but criticized many other aspects such as casting, synopsis and pacing. The film was a box-office success, grossing $220,673,217 worldwide. Plot Katy (Jenny McCarthy) and Becka (Pamela Anderson) are talking about a cursed tape in which Katy refers to a sex tape, but Becka refers to a cursed tape (The Ring). After several paranormal events, they die when the television turns on. In a farm outside Washington, D.C., a widowed farmer and former reverend, Tom Logan (Charlie Sheen) and his clumsy brother George (Simon Rex) are walking through the farm fields when they discover a crop circle (Signs). Since the previous film, the gang have all gone their separate ways (the whereabouts of Shorty Meeks and Ray Wilkins are unknown). In Washington, Cindy Campbell (Anna Faris), now an anchorwoman, announces the crop circles on the news. She picks up her paranormally endowed nephew Cody (Drew Mikuska) from school, where her best friend Brenda Meeks (Regina Hall) is his teacher. George Logan arrives to pick up his niece Sue, who is in the same class. George and Cindy are instantly smitten and he invites Cindy and Brenda to a rap-battle with his rapper friends Mahalik (Anthony Anderson) and CJ (Kevin Hart) (8 Mile). Later that evening, George competes and proves to be actually quite talented. But due to some unintentional racist blunders, he is thrown out. Following the battle, Brenda asks Cindy to keep her company, since she watched the cursed videotape herself. After playing several pranks on Cindy, she gets the rest of the popcorn in the lounge and goes to watch TV when it turns on by itself. Brenda starts getting angry at the TV and curses at it. When Brenda turns back around, the TV is on with a well on the screen. Tabitha (Marny Eng) climbs out of the well and the TV, Brenda gets into a fist fight with Tabitha in the living room while Cindy pays no attention to her. Tabitha ends up killing Brenda. George receives a phone call about the death, and Tom meets with Sayaman, who apologises for the accident involving himself and Tom's wife Annie (Denise Richards). During Brenda's wake, George and Mahalik wreak havoc on Brenda's corpse trying to bring her back to life. George ends up blowing up Brenda to which the attendees of Brenda's funeral start screaming due to the random pieces of Brenda landing in their hands. Cindy decides to watch the tape for herself and finds the tape to be a bit odd. After the tape finishes Cindy is cursed after receiving a phone call. She calls George, CJ and Mahalik for help. CJ offers that his Aunt Shaneequa might be able to help. Aunt Shaneequa (Queen Latifah), the Matrix Oracle, and her husband Orpheus (Eddie Griffin) agree to watch the tape. Shaneequa discovers the hidden image of a lighthouse, and gets into a fight with a lady on the tape. Shaneequa tells Cindy that she must find the lighthouse to solve the mystery. When Cindy returns home, she finds that Cody watched the tape, condemning him to certain death. After receiving several phone calls from Tabitha, Cindy and George start discussing the tape. Back at work, Cindy searches through pictures of lighthouses before finding the one from the tape. Desperate to save Cody's life, Cindy tries to warn everyone by entering a message into the news anchor's teleprompter, but she is interrupted by her boss and a janitor. The Logans hear the message and take it seriously since they encountered an alien disguised as Michael Jackson, and President Baxter Harris (Leslie Nielsen), who personally visits the farm to investigate the crop circles. Cindy ventures to the lighthouse, where she encounters The Architect (George Carlin). The loquacious (and lecherous) old man explains the story behind the killer tape. Tabitha was his evil adopted daughter, whom his wife drowned in the farm's well, but not before she imprinted her evil onto the tape. Unfortunately, he mistook the evil tape for a copy of Pootie Tang and returned it to Blockbuster instead, unleashing the curse. Returning home, Cindy discovers that her station has been broadcasting the evil tape for hours, and there have been various sightings of aliens around the world. Worse, Cody is missing. Cindy manages to track him back to the Logan farm, where he has taken refuge with George. Tom orders everybody into the basement for safety, as he, George and Mahalik go outside to fight off the extraterrestrials. The aliens (voiced by Tom Kenny) arrive but reveal that they are in fact friendly and have come to stop Tabitha, since they accidentally watched the tape on a broadcast they had intercepted, thinking it was Pootie Tang. In the basement, Cindy realizes that the farm's cellar is what is seen on the tape and she finds the well where Tabitha was drowned under the cellar floor. Suddenly, Tabitha appears behind her. A short fight ensues, during which Tabitha takes Cody hostage. Cindy and George appeal to her, offering her a place in their family. Tabitha appears to accept the offer, and Cindy replies with "Really?" but Tabitha replies with "Nah, I'm just screwing with you," and advances to Cindy and the others, but is accidentally knocked back into the well by President Harris. The aliens leave in peace, and Cindy and George get married and Brenda makes a special appearance. Leaving for their honeymoon, they realize they forget to take Cody with them. At first, Cody is about to get hit by Cindy's car in an intersection, but she put the brakes this time to prevent it from happening, much to Cody's relief. Unfortunately, another car passes by on the intersection, and hits Cody. Cast *Anna Faris as Cindy Campbell *Simon Rex as George Logan *Regina Hall as Brenda Meeks *Charlie Sheen as Tom Logan *Leslie Nielsen as President Baxter Harris *Queen Latifah as Aunt Shaneequa/The Oracle *Anthony Anderson as Mahalik *Kevin Hart as CJ *Camryn Manheim as Trooper Champlin *George Carlin as The Architect *Eddie Griffin as Orpheus *Pamela Anderson as Becka Kotler *Jenny McCarthy as Kathy Embry *Drew Mikuska as Cody *Denise Richards as Annie Logan *D. L. Hughley as John Wilson *Ja Rule as Agent Thompson *Darrell Hammond as Father Muldoon *Jeremy Piven as Ross Giggins *Simon Cowell as Himself *Marny Eng as Tabitha *Edward Moss as MJ Alien *Ajay Naidu as Sayaman *Tom Kenny as Aliens (voice, uncredited) *Jianna Ballard as Sue Logan Category:Films Category:2003 release Category:Scary Movie series Category:Anna Faris films Category:Charlie Sheen films